Vehicles like passenger cars normally have a trunk or cargo area, which can be closed by at least one back door that is hingedly connected to the car body. Such a back door may also be referred to as a luggage compartment door, hatch, hatch door or tailgate. In some cases, a door may be hinged at the side or at the bottom. Usually the door is hinged at the top. Normally, the hinges are positioned above a rear window and when loading or unloading cargo, a user can stand underneath the open door. A handle is usually disposed on the inside of the rear door, which handle can be grasped by a user in order to close the rear door. On the one hand, it is desirable that the back door opens wide enough to provide enough space for a user. On the other hand, as the door is opened wider, it may be difficult, especially for a short person, to reach the handle.
It is possible to make the handle longer so that it extends further downwards. Also, the handle can be movable between a retracted position and an extended position. However, both solutions can lead to problems, especially when the rear door is in or near the closed position, because the handle may interfere with body parts of the user or with cargo stored in the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,915 B2 discloses a self-actuating device for a handle inside a vehicle interior on a vehicle tailgate. The device includes a member in physical communication with a vehicle surface, and an active material in operable communication with the member. The active material undergoes a change in at least one property upon receipt of an activation signal, whereupon the member changes its form. A detent mechanism maintains the member in one of a first form and a second form when the activation signal is discontinued.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,684,435 B1 discloses a tailgate with a handle structure. A handle is connected to the tailgate by two pairs of telescoping cylinders, which are actuated by a motor. The motor is activated when a sensor connected to the tailgate hinge senses that the tailgate is being closed or opened. This leads to the handle being retracted or extended. A spring element is disposed in each cylinder, which pre-stresses the handle to an extended position, while the motor exerts a pulling force towards the retracted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,816 B1 discloses a handle assembly in combination with a lift gate. The handle assembly comprises a handle having a grip section and two legs extending from the grip section, a pocket secured to an inside panel of the lift gate, the two legs of the handle being pivotally secured to two sides of the pocket. In a stowed position of the handle, the grip section is retained within the pocket, while in an extended position, the grip section is extended from the pocket. The handle is retained in the stowed position by gravity when the lift gate is closed and being shifted to the extended position by gravity when the lift gate is opened.
WO 2010/109083 A1 discloses a vehicle tailgate comprising on the inner surface a handle that is mobile, when the tailgate is opened, between a retracted position and an extended position by means of a control mechanism. The handle is a lever pivotably mounted on the inner surface and the control mechanism includes a cable comprising a spooled first end that is attached onto a first stationary pulley for attachment onto a portion that is stationary relative to the vehicle body, and a second end being spooled and attached onto a second pulley that is rotatably mounted on the pivotal movement axis of the lever. Thus, the cable can be spooled onto the first pulley and unspooled from the second pulley when the tailgate is opened while pivoting the lever between the retracted position and the extended position.
KR 20150073790 A discloses a device for drawing out a tailgate handle. The device comprises a housing mounted on a tailgate, wherein a cylinder extends vertically, a pair of sliding pistons are disposed in the cylinder, and two opposing sides of a handle are connected to the pistons. An operation module of the device has a drive motor driven when the tailgate is opened and closed to provide a rotational force and a gear unit, which is connected to the drive motor, operates the pistons. A stopper apparatus is arranged is configured to fix a position of the handle by restricting rotation of the gear unit.
DE 20 2013 102 552 A1 discloses a movable handle assembly for an inner surface of a column of a vehicle. The assembly comprises a slot which is formed on a surface of the vehicle interior, which slot has a bottom. An alignment plate is disposed on the bottom and a handle is slidingly mounted in the slot, which handle comprises a button. A locking element is connected to the handle and comprises a movable bolt which is connected to the button, whereby the button can be used to lock or to release the alignment plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,141,933 B2 discloses a tailgate having a pull pocket on which a hand is put when the door is manipulated. The tailgate includes a door panel, a lining and a pull pocket member. The lining is provided over an inside of the door panel facing toward a vehicle cabin when the door is mounted to a vehicle body. The pull pocket member is formed independently of the lining and mounted to the lining. It includes a recessed portion which is recessed toward the door panel and configured to form an undercut at a face of the lining that faces towards the vehicle cabin when the pull pocket member is mounted to the lining.
In light of the above-mentioned prior art, provision of an improved tailgate which can be operated ergonomically by tall and short users as well, still offers room for improvement. In particular, it is desirable that the handle of such a tailgate allows for a compact and simple configuration. It is therefore desirable to provide a tailgate that allows for an ergonomic operation by users having different body heights.